Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya
Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya is the second crossover web movie created by Paul Dy. The Movie is based on the crossover web series with the same name and is the sequel movie to Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie. Detailed Plot Every thousand years, God Trees produce a "chakra fruit" (チャクラの実, Chakura no Mi), which human legend holds are never to be touched. Members of the Ōtsutsuki clan travel through the dimensions in search of God Trees so that they can consume the trees' fruit and gain its powerful chakra for themselves. Paul Ōtsutsuki consumed the fruit of the Little Planet's God Tree and helps it's respective planet make it a thriving planet. Sensing the Planet Dens's God Tree's wrath in the Fourth Pescan War, Paul Ōtsutsuki created pokemon for Little Planetarians. At the Present, Andross once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions now a insane ruler of his empire was exiled to Venom. Andross made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate. The team consisted of three members: James McCloud, the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend, and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was killed, and Peppy barely managed to escape. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James’ son, Fox, about his father’s fate. A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Dyna System proclaiming himself emperor to all. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, devastating the Dyna system and turning many planets into wastelands. Dens, Clear Klaus' new homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James’ son Fox, composing of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, they immediately came to Corneria’s aid without hesitation. The young but keen Fox guaranteed Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army’s invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts, and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom’s homeworld forces were also defeated, until the dictator himself awaited his demise. It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom’s air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. This however, didn’t stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon. Neither did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox drew nearer to his main base, Andross also accessed Fox’s communication channels to taunt Fox. He taunted Fox by telling him he would die just like his father and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Soon, Fox reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father’s killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments took a toll on Andross' appearance, as he was nothing more than an immense disembodied head with giant mechanical hands at either side. Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross’s head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show him his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn’t attack the brain directly because of it being equipped with shooting eye balls and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox’s attacks head on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take Fox with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox’s life in doing so. He would have succeeded had it not been for James McCloud’s spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet’s surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Dyna system had been saved. After Grand Civil War, During Paul Gekko's journey, Paul Gekko with company saw Madara being attacked by Black Zetsu much to everyone's shock with Black Zetsu stabbing Madara in the chest with his left hand. Revealing that he harboured the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, not Madara's much to the Uchiha's own horror, the hand that Zetsu had used to impale Madara through the chest causes the Uchiha to start changing. Madara screams out in pain, Sasuke and Naruto notice that Madara's shadows are disappearing. Almost immediately, large amounts of chakra begin bursting out of the ground and converging on Madara. Sasuke deduces that the chakra is coming from everyone falling victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sensing that the chakra is even more powerful than the Ten-Tails, both Naruto and Sasuke attempt to stop Madara from consuming the chakra, but just when they begin to approach him, they are both caught by two strands of chakra. While Naruto is worried that if they don't stop the massive chakra, it will end up killing everyone, Black Zetsu tells him that Kaguya had once used the technique, but didn't kill anyone. Instead, she used it to create soldiers, revealing that those who were caught under the genjutsu previously eventually became the White Zetsu Army, through a slow process over time. While explaining, Madara's body begins to expand, due to the massive intake of chakra. After Black Zetsu transfers itself into Madara, Obito collapses to the ground, with Kakashi looking worried. The massive chakra finally settles down, everyone is shocked as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is fully revived. Paul Gekko entered into battle with Kuroma, his efforts to defeat him proved somewhat fruitless, until, all of a sudden, Sasuke Uchiha arrived, having just battled with Akatsuki's Kisame Hoshigaki up above, the latter of whom then disappeared. Perceiving Kuroma as a threat to his plans to kill Itachi, Sasuke attacked him, but ignored Naruto. After Naruto was seemingly defeated, Sasuke decided to leave, as he was wasting time trying to defeat Kuroma instead of hunting Itachi, who was in the area. Naruto's team-mates attacked Kuroma, only to be blown back by his power. Paul Gekko arrives to the rescue in his eight tailed form then attacked and defeated Kuroma as the Let's go Band plays the Let'Z Go song from Pokemon XYZ series as his friends and family were able defeated and sealed Kaguya Ōtsutsuki along with Black Zetsu. As Paul Gekko beats up Kuroma, Akari plead with Paul Gekko not to kill him. He simply charged at her instead. Just before he got to her, though, Sakura Haruno shouted his name, bringing him back to his senses after an inner battle with the fox. This, however, gave Kuroma enough time to initiate the ritual to take the power of the Genryū. However, before he could actually transform into the Light Genryū, Akari pushed him out of the way, taking the power for herself so that she wouldn't lose Kuroma. As Kuroma began to mourn the loss of Akari, she turned into the Light Genryū. She had six forms, with the first five matching up to the elements of the previous five Genryū, as well as a light-based form, and Naruto had to defeat each form before he could deal the finishing blow. Once defeated, Akari returned to normal, and she and Kuroma soon discovered that their horns, as well as Kuroma's facial markings, had disappeared, freeing them from their burden as Dragon Guardians. The two departed together to lead new lives, no longer having to protect the Dragon Blade, and no longer being persecuted because of their appearances. Trivia *This second Web Movie is made possible by Sega, Capcom and Nintendo. Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Fanon